1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a machine for casting concrete panels in a single pass casting operation utilizing slip forms to fit core areas within the panel with core material which can be dumped from the cores after preliminary curing of the panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,153 which issued Jan. 18, 1983 to Nash et al discloses a machine which casts hollow core concrete panels in a single casting operation utilizing a slip form technique to fill cores with core material which can be dumped from the core after curing of the concrete has been accomplished. U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,153 is incorporated herein by reference.
In single casting operations, hollow core concrete panels are formed on a moving bed in which concrete is first poured around the front end of a slip form which forms the bottom layer of the concrete panel. The bed past the slip forms the bottom layer of the concrete panel. As the concrete travels on the bed past the slip form core material which may be an aggregate, is fed into openings in the slip form to fill the desired cores with core material.
Unfortunately, as the core material is poured into the slipform, the lower concrete layer is severely buffeted by the falling core material. This buffeting may cause stretch marks or tears in the lower layer of concrete which are unacceptable in the finished product.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. {1.56(a) exists.